User blog:DarkSkullPirates/A Day At the Amusment Park
'Hello all you people who for some reason keep coming back to my blogs.' Welcome! To the One Piece Amusment Park! Theres rides, games, prizes, and food. Enjoy yourself and have fun talking to the staff and other amusment park visiters! The charecters in the series are the employees nd the Wikia members are the visitors! One ticket per person, eatch ticket gives you a full day at the park. Food is seperate. Heres a list of staff at the park- ''LIST OF ONE PIECE AMUSMENT PARK STAFF *Amusment Park Owner- Akainu, he rules with an Iron fist! *Amusment Park Manager- Smoker. You have a problem? Take it up with him. *Assistant Manager- Kizaru, he dosent know why Smoker got a premotion and he didnt! *Ticket Sellers- Arlong( Heres your ticket, Scumbag!!) Keimi (Heres your ticket, enjoy your day!) Shakky (Yes. The tickets ARE 30,000 beli. No this isnt a rip-off!) *Park Security- Magellan, Hannyabal, and their trainees Coby and Helmeppo. *Main Roller Coaster Worker- Luffy (He has a hard time figuring out the mechanics) *Secondary Roller Coaster Worker- Zoro (He also has a hard time) *Teacups Worker- Robin, and Nami, they help with the little kids. *Squirt Gun Baloon Game Worker- Usopp, he helps kids with their aim! *Ball Toss at Stacked Up Pins Game Worker- Franky, he can show them how to throw like a pro! *Merry Go Round Worker Team- Kaku, Dalton, and Pierre, they switch out shifts *Weight Guessing Worker- Ms.Valentines Day, because she can change her weight. *Height Guessing Worker- Moria, he knows a lot about height *Kissing Booth Worker- Sanji for the ladies, and Hancock for then men. Hancocks tip jar is much more full. *Cotton Candy Stand Worker- Chopper, he has to restrain himself from eating his own merchendise! *Hotdog Stand Worker- Ivankov, he can change the hormones to however you like. *Amusment Park Resturant Chefs- Zeff as head chef, Ace is on cooking detail, Aokiji specializes in frozen foods, Mr.1 can help chop stuff up, and Whitebeard works on making milkshakes, tossing salads, stiring soup. Secondary and Tertiary chefs- Patty and Carne (Their most feared customer is Jewlrey Bonney!) *Amusment Park Resturant Waiter Staff- Buggy, Alvida, Mr.3, Mohji, Cabaji, and the newest employee, Mr.4! *Amusment Park Resturant Entertainment- Brook and Apoo, along with Soul Kings band as back up. *Swinging Boat Ride Workers- Paulie and Iceburg *Ferris Wheel Workers- Kid and Killer *Tiny Train Kiddy Ride Workers- Kokorro Chimney and Gonbe *Janitorial Staff- Jango, Fullbody, and Spandam *Saturday Night Fireworks Technicians- Mr.5 and Garp, they know how to give you a great show. *Petting Zoo Workers- Sengoku, Kuma, Drake, and Doflamingo, Doflamingo has a problem about torturing the animals. *Fortune Telling Booth Worker- Hawkins There is also the a group of hooligans who hang out outside the park! Theyre allways being stopped by Magellan and his group. The hooligans are Mr.2, Perona, Inazuma, Capone Bege, and their leader Dragon. The janitorial staff hate having to clean their graffiti off the gates. The other CP9 members are the secretive security guards that backup Magellans group in case of trouble. This blog was made for people to comment about their adventures at the park! I got inspiration from GMC by MDM. '~DSP''' Category:Blog posts